Familien Bande~Die Tokio Akte 1
Klappentext Kaya Asato ist eine junge Highschool Schülerin die durch Zufall erfährt, das ihr Vater in der Vorladungsabteilung des Hades-Ministeriums als Shinigami arbeitet. Als sich die Wege der beiden kreuzen, beginnt ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit. Denn Muraki will Tsuzuki brechen um mit dessen Körper endlich Rache an seinem Bruder Saki zu nehmen. Dazu benutzt Muraki das was Tsuzuki am meisten Schützen will. Kaya! Wird Tsuzuki seine Tochter retten können? Oder wird er wie schon damals in Kyoto vollends zerbrechen? Denn wenn es eins gibt was Kayas Vater nicht mag, wenn Menschen nur wegen ihm verletzt und getötet werden. In Fällen, die die Welt der Toten betreffen, gibt es eine Organisation, die Über die Sünden der Verstorbenen richtet... das Hades-Ministerium. Die Vorladungsabteilung, des Gerichts... beinhaltet eine Gruppe, die das Ministerium in ihrer Funktion unterstützt... indem sie die Seelen leiten, die in der sterblichen Welt umherwandern. Sie sind bekannt als '''Shinigami' Prolog Die Schulglocke läutete und die Schüler eilten zu ihren Fächern um die Hausschuhe gegen ihre Straßenschuhe auszutauschen. „He Kaya“, rief eine Stimme und die angesprochene Person wendete den Kopf. „Was ist denn Miaki?“ „Kommst du nachher noch mit? Ich will ins Einkaufszentrum“, erklärte Miaki. „Kann nicht, ich muss lernen“, seufzte die Schülerin und ihre leicht gebräunte Gesichtshaut, wurde von ihren langen dunkelbraunen Haaren verdeckt als sie sich verbeugte. „Wieso musst du noch lernen? Du bist doch echt gut in der Schule“, kam es von Miaki. „Du weißt wir schreiben bald diesen Geschichtstest über die Meiji Ära und ausgerechnet Geschichte gehört nicht gerade zu meinen Lieblingsfächern und wenn ich den Test verhaue, kann ich den Schulausflug nach Kyoto vergessen. Außerdem muss ich noch mein Referat fertig machen. Da ich so lange gewartet habe, was das Thema betrifft, wurden mir Shinigami aufs Auge gedrückt.“ Kaya schlug die Hand halb vors Gesicht und schloss die Augen. „Die Todesengel?“, hakte Miaki nach. „Ja. Aber eigentlich eher Todesgott oder Totengott. Sie sind aber nicht allmächtig wie ein Kami oder ein Akuma. Ihre Hauptaufgabe ist es die Seelen der Verstorbenen die noch nicht ins Totenreich gegangen sind, dort hinzuführen. Auch führen sie bei einem lebenden Menschen nicht zu Tod. Bedeutet, würde einer neben uns stehen, würden wir nicht sterben.“ „Wirklich? Das ist ja interessant. Ich dachte immer, sie rauben einem die Lebenskraft“, kam es von Miaki. „Ja hab ich auch gedacht.“ „Du sag mal, meinst du ich kann später mal bei dir vorbei kommen? Wir könnten zusammen lernen.“ „Klar gerne“, kam es von Kaya und beide gingen weiter. „Was ich schon die ganze Zeit über mal Fragen wollte“, Miaki machte eine Pause. „Dich bedrückt doch irgendwas oder? Willst du darüber reden?“, hakte Miaki nach. „Musst dich nicht damit belasten“, murmelte Kaya. „Wirklich? Na dann. Übrigens wie ist es eigentlich in so einer Wohngruppe?“, kam es neugierig von Miaki die das Thema wechselte um Kaya nicht weiter zu nerven. „Die Wohngruppe ist toll, viel besser als das Waisenhaus.“ „Wie ist es so in einem Waisenhaus?“, kam es von Miaki. „Wie soll es da schon sein. Es sind total viele Kinder, ohne Eltern, die darauf warten und hoffen, adoptiert zu werden. Allerdings bin ich in die Wohngruppe für Jugendliche gezogen. Da die meisten Kinderlosen paare mich nicht wollten“, brummte die dunkelhaarige. „Warum?“ „Meine Augen“ „Was ist an deinen Augen den Falsch? Sicher sie sind violett oder lila. Keine Ahnung, was genau aber voll hübsch und sie leuchten so schön in der Sonne. Wie Amethysten.“ Kaya verzog das Gesicht. „Sie ist ein Akuma. Ein Yoma. Kein Mensch“, äffte sie die Stimmen nach und machte mit den Fingern Gänsefüßchen in die Luft.„Weißt du was ich mir am meisten Wünsche?“, wollte Kaya nun wissen und sah Miaki an. Sie waren bereits an der Straße zur Wohngruppe. „Was denn?“, kam die Frage. „Das ich eines Tages meinen Vater treffe.“ „Ich bin sicher, eines Tages findest du ihn“, versuchte Miaki Kaya zu ermuntern. „Ich hoffe es wirklich“, murmelte diese nur. „He Miaki wenn wir nun eh schon bei der Wohngruppe sind. Wie wäre es wenn du mit hoch kommst?“, ergänzte Kaya ihren Satz. Miaki nickte und folgte ihrer Freundin //''Das ist sie also//, dachte eine Person und setzte sich in Bewegung um das Mädchen mit den ungewöhnlichen Augen und ihre Freundin einzuholen und mit dem Objekt seines Interesses zu reden. „Entschuldigen sie mein Lieber“, meinte der Fremde als er Kaya und Miaki erreicht hatte. Beide drehten sich um. „Was gibt es?“, wollte Kaya wissen und ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf ihre Wangen, als sie den Mann sah der sie angesprochen hatte. Er hat silbernes Haar das fast wie Platinblond wirkte. Seine Augen waren ebenfalls so silbern wie seine Haare und er wirkte wie ein Engel. „Oh. Das Tut mir leid, ich hab sie wohl verwechselt. Ich sah nur ihren Hinterkopf und dachte, sie wären ein alter Freund von mir.“ Der Fremde sah Kaya ins Gesicht. „Ihre Augen. Dieses violett. Ein Violett wie man es bei einem Menschen nicht findet. Es ähnelt seinen wirklich. Ihre Haut die gleiche leichte bräune. Nur ihre Haare. Diese sind etwas dunkler aber ansonsten sind meinem alten Freund sehr ähnlich.“ Er trat näher auf Kaya zu. Miaki umklammerte den Arm ihrer Freundin aber auch diese war wie gebannt von dem Fremden. „Würden Sie und ihre Freundin mich auf einen Kaffee begleiten?“, wollte er wissen. „Ein Bekannter? Sie auf einen Kaffe begleiten?“, kam es von Kaya und schnell wurde sie sehr ernst. „Ich kenne nicht mal ihren Namen. Warum also sollten meine Freundin und ich mit ihnen mitgehen?“ Muraki wich etwas zurück. Selbst ihre Art ist so Aufbrausen, aber er fasste sich. „Ich kann ihr Misstrauen verstehen. Aber ich kann ihnen versichern ich habe keinerlei böse Absichten.“ „Ach wirklich?“, kam es misstrauisch von Miaki. „Wirklich. Es ist schön zu sehen, das junge Menschen, Fremden gegenüber misstrauisch sind.“ Er machte eine kleine theatralische Pause. „Nun Falls es Sie beruhigt. Ich bin Arzt. Meine Praxis ist hier in Tokio.“ Er reichte den Schülerinnen je eine Visitenkarte. „Mein Name ist Kuzutaka Muraki. Mein Bekannter heißt Asato Tsuzuki. Einen schönen Tag noch. Ich bin sicher wir werden uns noch öfters begegnen“ Er winkte zum Abschied mit der Hand und Kaya die bei dem Nachnahmen erschrocken die Augen weitete, nickte wie betäubt. Konnte es sein? Kannte Dr. Muraki etwa ihren Vater? Ihre Gedanken kreisten. Später am Abend „Kaya, Miaki die Besuchszeit ist um“, meinte die Betreuerin. „Du hast es gehört Miaki“, kam es von Kaya und sie klappte das Heft zu. „Ja. Danke dass ich dich mal besuchen konnte“; kam es von Miaki. „Ach Kaya. Gehst du bitte noch mal los und holst das Toilettenpapier? Es wurde heute nicht geliefert“, meinte die Betreuerin und Kaya nickte. „Natürlich“, meinte sie nur und zog sich noch mal um. „Bist du soweit Miaki?“ Kaya, nahm ihre Handtasche und den Schlüssel sowie die Einkaufsliste. Dann machten sich beide auf den Weg. Der Weg zum Vierundzwanzigstunden Supermarkt, verlief schweigend und an der Straße in der er war, trennten sie sich. „Bis morgen in der Schule“, Miaki umarmte ihre Freundin und diese erwiederte die Geste. Dann bog sie in die Gasse ein und warf einen Blick in den dunklen Himmel. Der Mond, tauchte die Straße in sein Licht und es wirkte so friedlich, nicht mehr so hektisch, auch wenn hier noch viele Menschen unterwegs waren. Das Gedränge war nicht mehr so schlimm. Als sie kurz vor dem Supermarkt war, erstarrte sie. Irrte sie sich oder wurde das Mondlicht rot?, sie hob den Kopf erneut und schaute nach dem Mond. Ihre Augen wurden groß. Der Mond färbte sich tatsächlich rot. Rot wie Blut. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf eine Gestalt am anderen Ende, der Straße. Nur schemenhaft konnte sie diese erkennen, doch als er näher kam, wurde ihr flau im Magen. Es war der gleiche Mann wie heute, Nachmittag. „So trifft man sich wieder meine Liebe. Diesmal ohne ihre reizende Freundin?“, wurde sie von Muraki Kuzutaka begrüßt. „Dr. Muraki“, murmelte sie leise. „Ja und darf ich sie nun zu einem Tee einladen?“, wollte der silberhaarige wissen. „Danke aber ich muss nur noch etwas einkaufen und dann zurück in meine Wohngruppe.“ „Bedauerlich aber da kann man nichts machen. Aber wenn sie wollen, kann ich sie auf dem Rückweg begleiten, sie haben sicher schon von diesem seltsamen Morden gehört oder? Auch könnte ich ihnen etwas über meinem Bekannten verraten. Es fasziniert mich, dass sie ihm so ähnlich sind und dann noch der gleiche Nachnahme. Was halten sie davon?“, wollte er wissen. Kaya schwieg und lief so schnell sie konnte in den Supermarkt um ihren Einkauf zu erledigen. Muraki stehen lassend. Als sie wieder hinaus trat,stand Muraki immer noch da. „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich begleite sie nach Hause. Kaya Asato“, meinte er und folgte ohne Aufforderung der jugendlichen Schülerin. Diese lief wesentlich schneller als noch vorhin. Der Arzt war ihr nicht geheuer. Woher kannte er ihren Nachnamen? Stalkte er sie? Alsnsie in die Straße zu ihrer Wohngruppe einbog knackte es und ein Ast stürzte hinab. Erschrocken sprang Kaya im letzten Moment zurück. Der Ast hatte sie nur knapp verfehlt. „Seltsam nicht wahr“, murmelte Dr. Muraki und hielt die jugendliche sanft fest. „Was zum?“, fragte diese und wendete leicht den Kopf. „Wie ich bereits heute Nachmittag sagte. Sie sind meinem Bekannten sehr ähnlich. Die Haare auch wenn sie eine Nuance dunkler sind, sie sind ebenfalls so schön weich, die gleichen schönen violetten Augen, ihre Haut so zart und leicht gebräunt. Ebenso aufbrausend …“, Muraki beugte sich vor und berührte leicht die Stirn von Kaya mit seinen Lippen. Dies erstarrte und spürte wie ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Das Blut rauschte unnatürlich Laut in ihren Ohren. Doch schnell löste sich Muraki von ihr. „Kommen sie bei mir vorbei, wenn sie eine einen Arzt brauchen, ich habe immer für sie Zeit. Kaya Asato ich hoffe auf ein baldiges wiedersehen.“ Dann war er auch schon verschwunden. Der Mond färbte sich normal und noch völlig verwirrt betrat Kaya ihre Wohngruppe. Kapitel 1 Miaki starrte zu ihrer Freundin. Seit dem treffen mit Dr. Muraki vor zwei Tagen, war Kaya irgendwie merkwürdig. Sie war still, und total in Gedanken vertieft. Die Gespräche ihrer Mitschüler ignorierte die Braunhaarige gekonnt. „Weißt du was mit ihr ist?“, wollte Shino wissen und er fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch sein Straßenköter blondes Haar. Miaki schüttelte den Kopf. Egal wie oft sie Kaya auch fragte, sie bekam keine Antwort. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Sie redet nicht mit mir. Sie murmelt nur immer wieder und das einzige was ich verstanden habe, ist er hat sich rot gefärbt. Der Mond hat sich Blutrot gefärbt und ein Ast hat mich fast erwischt“, kam es leise von Miaki. „Wirklich? Wie denn das? Ich dachte nur bei einer Mondfinsternis färbt sich der Mond rot. Aber so hab ich davon noch nie gehört. „Das ist es ja. Es gibt dafür keinen logischen Grund und in den Nachrichten und dem Fernsehen haben sie auch nichts von einer Mondfinsternis gesagt. Nicht mal von einer Teilfinsternis. Weißt du irgendwas?“ „Nein. Ich hab auch nichts mitbekommen. Vielleicht haben sie es ja vergessen zu sagen? Aber selbst in der Zeitung stand nichts.“ Miaki schnappte sich ihr Handy und begann das Internet zu durchforsten. „Es muss aber einen Grund geben“, durchbrach Kaya das Gespräch von Shino und Miaki. Ihre beiden Klassenkameraden sahen sie an. „Wie Shino sagte, nur bei einer Mondfinsternis verfärbt er sich rot. Aber hier war es anders. Ich bin doch nicht Blind und weiß was ich gesehen habe!“, brauste Kaya auf. „Wie meinst du das?“, neugierig sah Miaki ihre Klassenkameradin an. „Nun ja. Er wurde von jetzt auf gleich rot und dann tauchte Dr. Muraki auf. Vor dem Vierundzwanzig Stunden Supermarkt. Du weißt doch. Der Arzt, den wir am gleichen Nachmittag getroffen haben. Er hat mit mir geredet, und mich bis nach Hause zu meiner Wohngruppe gebracht.“ „Er hat was?“, erstaunt sah Miaki zu Kaya. „Ja hat er. Aber was mich am meisten verwirrt, ein Ast, ist runtergekracht und hat mich nur knapp verfehlt. Auch hat er mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben. Also nur kurz und dann gehaucht. Außerdem hat er wieder gesagt, ich wäre seinem Bekannten sehr ähnlich, der würde auch sehr schnell wütend und sauer auf ihn werden. Aber was mich am meisten wundert, woher kannte er meinen Nachnamen?“ „Deinen Nachnamen!?“, erschrocken war Shino aufgesprungen. „Wie geht denn so was. Wir haben doch nur unsere Vornamen genommen“, entfuhr es Miaki. „Sei lieber vorsichtig. Er könnte ein Stalker sein.“ „Shino hat recht. Du solltest echt vorsichtig sein“, bestätigte Miaki Shinos Aussage. „Eben das ist es ja. Woher kann er das wissen, wenn er mich nicht stalkt.“, Kaya hob den Kopf und starrte Miaki an. Diese verzog das Gesicht. „Du solltest vielleicht nur noch in Begleitung raus gehen. Wer weiß zu was der Kerl noch fähig ist.“ Gerade wollte Kaya antworten, als der Mathelehrer auch schon reinkam und sie mit dem Thema fortfuhren. Ein Glück war Mathe in den letzten beiden Stunden. Eher mit halben Interesse hörte Kaya zu und bekam so die Frage nicht mit. „Miss Asato würden sie bitte aufpassen!“, rief der Lehrer und Kaya schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Nach einer kurzen Erklärung des Lehrers, begann sie die Aufgabe an der Tafel vorzurechnen und versagte jämmerlich. Aber wie sollte sie sich konzentrieren? Diese Begegnung mit Muraki unter dem roten Mond es hatte sich in ihre Gedanken gebrannt. „Alles in Ordnung Miss Asato?“, kam es von dem Lehrer der nun besorgt wirkte. „Ja alles Bestens. Ich hab nur die letzten Tage schlecht geschlafen. Wir haben viel in der Wohngruppe zu tun.“ Der Lehrer nickte und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort. Als die letzte Mathestunde vorbei war, eilte das Mädchen mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren zu ihrem Fach und wechselte die Schuhe. Keuchend kam Miaki neben ihr zum stehen. „Was denn los? Warum so in Eile?“, fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wir haben bald Sternenfest und ich hab versprochen mit der Betreuerin den Bambus zu holen.“ „Aber hast du keine Angst?“, kam es von Miaki. „Mir ist schon etwas unheimlich zumute, aber ich kann doch nicht einfach so mein Versprechen brechen. Außerdem bin ich ja nicht alleine unterwegs.“ „Dann sei bitte Vorsichtig.“ „Das bin ich Miaki keine Sorge. Sobald ich in der Wohngruppe bin, schick ich dir‚ ne SMS. Damit du weißt dass mir nichts passiert ist.“ Dann rannte sie auch schon los. Als sie die Ampel erreichte, wartete sie auf Grün um die Straße zu überqueren doch auf halben Weg, geschah es und sie knickte um. Landete auf der Straße und versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch kaum, dass sie stand und weiter laufen wollte, verlor sie erneut das Gleichgewicht und diesmal fiel sie richtig hin. Ein brennender Schmerz erfasste ihre Handfläche. Als sie den Kopf wendete, sah sie dass einer der Riemen ihrer rechten Sandale gerissen war. Schnell rappelte sie sich hoch. Die Autos fingen an zu hupen, denn die Fußgänger Ampel war schon wieder auf Rot gesprungen. Sie wollte trotz allem noch die Straße überqueren, doch kaum dass sie zwei Schritte gelaufen war, verlor sie ein drittes Mal das Gleichgewicht und drohte erneut auf die Straße zu stürzen. Dazu kam dass sich ein Auto in Bewegung setzte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig packten sie zwei Arme und kurz darauf war sie auf der anderen Straßenseite. „Guten Tag Miss Asato so trifft man sich wieder“, kam es freundlich von Dr. Muraki. Diese bekam einfach nur große Augen und wich zurück. „D-danke Doktor“, murmelte sie leise. „Wie kommen sie hier her?“, wollte sie dann wissen und ihr Magen wurde schwer, als sei er mit Blei gefüllt. „Nennen sie es Zufall, Schicksal wie auch immer. Nein ein Scherz meiner Seits. Ich hatte einen Hausbesuch und noch nichts gegessen. Deswegen bin ich hier, um etwas zu essen. Dabei sah ich sie und ihr Problem.“ Er lächelte und Kaya nickte nur Stumm. Der Kerl war einfach nur unheimlich. Vermutlich wirklich ein Stalker. „Danke jedenfalls für ihre schnelle Hilfe“, kam es von ihr. „Hier in der Nähe ist ein Schuhladen, wollen sie sich neue kaufen? Da kann man sich auch um ihre Hand kümmern. Danach lad ich sie auf einen Kaffee ein und ich dulde diesmal keine Ausflucht.“ Die Angesprochene seufzte schwer. „Na gut“ „Das Freut mich wirklich Miss Asato. Kommen sie mit“, meinte Muraki und führte sie zu nächst zum Schuhladen, wo er ihr bei der Auswahl der Schuhe half und sich auch gleich um die Hand kümmerte. Dann gingen sie ins Café. Das Kaya den Bambus kaufen wollte, hatte sie vergessen. Da ihr Handy noch immer auf stummgeschaltet war, war sie im Moment auch nicht erreichbar. Als Kaya gegen 17 Uhr das Café verließ, war sie mit ihrem Referat über die Shinigami ein ganzes Stück weiter. Woher Dr. Muraki so viel wusste, war ihr zwar ein Rätsel aber wenn es ihr half eine gute Note zu bekommen. Auch was die Meiji Ära betraf war er doch sehr bewandert. Plötzlich kam er ihr doch nicht mehr so unheimlich vor. Obwohl da immer noch etwas in ihrem Hinterkopf war, dass ihr Unbehagen bereitet. „Bin wieder da!“, rief sie als sie in die Wohngruppe eintrat. „Kaya wo warst du denn?“, wollte die Betreuerin wissen. „Ich musste mir neue Schuhe kaufen, bei meinen Sandalen, ist mir ein Riemen gerissen und ich bin auf der Straße gestürzt. Ein Passant hat mir geholfen, bis ich beim nächsten Schuhladen war“, kam es von ihr. „Warum hast du uns nicht angerufen? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Den Bambus musste ich jetzt alleine holen“ „Daran hab ich nicht gedacht. Ich war einfach nur froh, das mir jemanden geholfen hat und ich nicht überfahren wurde und mein Handy war noch auf Stumm“, Kaya sah auf ihr Mobiltelefon und wurde bleich. Vier verpasste Anrufe von der Betreuerin und noch mal Acht von Miaki. Schnell tippte sie eine Nachricht an ihre Freundin. Seufzend sah die Betreuerin sie an. „Na gut. Wenigstens bist du da. Noch eine Stunde länger und wir hätten die Polizei gerufen“, kam es von dieser und Kaya nickte nur. Noch am selben Abend geschah es und Kaya begann zu husten. Die anderen sahen sie besorgt an. Als sie Antworten wollte, wurde ihre Stimme erst rau, dann war sie weg. Schnell trank sie einen Schluck Tee aber der half nur bedingt. Zwar kam die Stimme wieder aber nur kurz und selbst mehrmaliges räuspern half ihr nicht. „Morgen gehe ich zu einem Arzt“, konnte sie noch sagen, dann war ihre Stimme wieder weg. Hustend lief Kaya die Straße entlang. Seit gestern, war ihr Husten schlimmer geworden und trotz des Mundschutzes, hatte ihr Lehrer sie zum Arzt geschickt. Dumm nur, das der Arzt, den sie und die anderen ihrer Wohngruppe aufsuchten, wenn sie krank waren im Urlaub war. Fluchend bückte sie sich, denn ihre Tasche war ihr von der Schulter geglitten und die Geldbörse hatte sich beim Fall geöffnet. Als sie alles zurück in die Fächer steckte, fiel ihr Augenmerk auf die Visitenkarte von Dr. Muraki. Der mit dem sie gestern, trotz ihrer Zweifel noch einen Kaffee trinken war. Hatte er nicht, wiederholt gesagt, wenn sie einen Arzt brauchte sollte sie vorbei kommen? Sie blickte auf ihre Hand, die er gestern im Schuhladen noch versorgt hatte. Ein erneuter Hustenanfall schüttelte sie. Was sollte schon passieren, er war Arzt, hatte den hippokratischen Eid abgelegt. Er würde doch nichts Verbotenes tun oder? „Bitte setzen sie sich ins Wartezimmer. Ohne Termin wird es etwas dauern, bis der Doktor für sie Zeit hat“, kam es von der medizinischen Assistentin. Nickend und immer noch räuspernd um die Stimme zu halten, setzte sich Kaya ins volle Wartezimmer. Die Stunden vergingen. Gelangweilt schickte sie Miaki eine SMS und schrieb sie wäre immer noch beim Als es endlich 14 Uhr war, kam die Medizinische Fachangestellte und meinte: „Miss Asato. Dr. Muraki hat nun für sie Zeit.“ Kaya nickte, schaltete ihren MP3-Player aus und folgte dieser ins Arztzimmer. „Hallo Miss Asato. Schön sie zu sehen, auch wenn ich annehme dass es für sie weniger schön ist oder?“, kam es von ihm nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte. Kaya antwortete nicht. „Schildern sie mir doch einfach die Symptome“, forderte dieser auf und die Schülerin begann unter mehrmaligem räuspern mit dem Schildern. Immer wieder musste sie Pausen machen, wenn sie merkte, dass ihre Stimme drohte zu versagen. Muraki nickte und begann mit der Untersuchung. „Ganz klar eine Bronchitis. Das ist jetzt nichts Weltbewegendes. Ich werde sie für sieben Tage Krankschreiben. Sie können sich die Krankmeldungen an der Anmeldung holen. Sie schicken ein Exemplar an die Schule, das andere an ihre Krankenkasse. „Könnten sie mir auch eine für meinen Arbeitgeber erstellen? Ich arbeite Teilzeit in einer Boutique und kann da nicht einfach wegbleiben. „Natürlich. Mach ich doch gerne. Was noch wichtig ist, sich warm halten, viel Trinken am besten Husten-, und Bronchialtee ansonsten geht auch eine Mischung aus Fenchel, Anis und Kümmel Tee. Sollte es nach sieben Tagen nicht besser werden, kommen sie noch mal vorbei. Dann versuche ich eine andere Methode.“ „Die wäre?“, kam es mit rauer Stimme von Kaya. „Antibiotika. Aber erst mal auf die alten Hausmittelchen zurückgreifen.“ „Wieso nicht gleich mit der Chemiekeule?“, kam es von Kaya. „Der Grund ist recht simpel. Bronchitis ist genau wie Influenza eine Virus Erkrankung. Oft aber bildet sich eine Bakterielle Infektion, da der Körper durch den Kampf mit den Viren geschwächt ist. Viele Keime jedoch werden gegenüber den Antibiotika resistent. Die Antibiotika schlagen nicht mehr an und das kann tödlich enden. Denn selbst einige der Notfallantibiotika, zeigen nur noch wenig Wirkung obwohl sie so selten benutzt werden. Eine Entwicklung neuer Antibiotika dauert, meist Jahre, da man erst mal testen muss, was überhaupt noch anschlagen könnte. Hauptgrund für immer mehr resistente Keime, ist der übermäßige gebrauch in der Landwirtschaft. Tiere die nur im Stall gehalten werden, bekommen sie täglich um Krankheiten zu verhindern und vorzubeugen. Die Wirkstoffe lagern sich im Fleisch ab und wir verzehren es. Auch können die Kläranlagen, die Rückstände der Medikamente nicht vollständig rausfiltern. Ein Teufelskreis, wenn man es so nennen will. Denn die Keime können sich daran gewöhnen und ihre Immunität an die „nächste“ Generation weiter geben. //''Wenn ich dich nicht brauchen würde, hätte ich dich schon längst erledigt. Aber du bist viel zu Kostbar. Tochter eines Shinigami''//, dachte er im Stillen. Nach außen hin aber wahrte er die Professionalität. „Danke Doktor. Sie haben mir sehr geholfen. Ich werde ihren Rat befolgen.“ Muraki nickte und kurz darauf war Kaya schon auf dem Heimweg. Seine Angestellten, gingen ebenfalls und er war alleine in der Praxis. „Saki bald wirst du durch meine Hände sterben. Dafür, dass du Mutter ermordet hast, wirst du bluten und diesmal gibt es nichts, was Tsuzuki Asato dagegen tun kann. Denn du Kaya Asato wirst meine Trumpfkarte sein. Kaya Asato dein Vater würde alles tun dich zu beschützen auch sein unsterbliches Leben geben“, murmelte er und kurz darauf lachte er auch schon auf. Das lief doch einfach nur perfekt. Wie lange die Shinigami wohl brauchten, um auf ihn Aufmerksam zu werden? Das würde sich zeigen. Kapitel 2 „Wasch hab isch verpascht?“, kam es von Tsuzuki als er den Mund voll mit Zimtbrötchen, die er sich noch geholt hatte den Besprechungsraum betrat. „Mal wieder zu spät, warum wundert mich das nicht?“, kam es von Tatsumi und die anderen sahen Tsuzuki an. „Kann isch doch nischt wischen oder?“, wollte der braunhaarige wissen und schluckte seinen bissen hinunter ehe er sich setze. „Da nun alle da sind“, meinte Tatsumi und ignorierte die Bemerkung. „In unserem neuesten Fall, geht es um eine Highschool Schülerin die in kurzer Zeit schon ganze vier Mal in Lebensgefahr schwebte, obwohl ihre Zeit laut dem Schloss der Kerzen noch nicht abgelaufen ist. Das erste Mal war am Montag den 19 Juni. Als Abends ein Ast von einem Baum abfiel und sie nur knapp verfehlte. Zwei Tage später ist ein Riemen einer Sandale gerissen und sie auf der Straße hingefallen und konnte sich nicht rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen. Danach stürzte sie die Treppe runter und beim vierten Mal gestern rutschte sie in der Badewanne aus.“ „Wollte sie Daruma san ausprobieren?“, fragte Tsuzuki als Tatsumi den Unfall in der Badewanne erwähnte und Tatsumi atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. „Nein das denke ich nicht. Sie hat eine Bronchitis und wollte wohl ein Erkältungsbad nehmen. Jedenfalls Wurde bei den ersten beiden Fällen Kazutaka Muraki bei ihr gesichtet. Dieser hat sie auch in seiner Funktion als Arzt, mit der Bronchitis krankgeschrieben. An sich ist das nicht merkwürdig, aber wenn ihr euch die Akte durch lest werdet ihr alle feststellen, dass dieser Fall mit Tsuzuki in Verbindung steht.“ „Wie was jetzt? Was hab ich privat mit einer Highschool Schülerin zu tun?“, wollte der Shinigami wissen und alle waren mindestens so verwirrt wie er. „Ich meine, wenn sie in Tokio lebt, soweit ich weiß, haben doch du und auch Chief Konoe gesagt, nach den Vorfällen bei den Letzten Missionen soll ich nie wieder auch nur einen Fuß in die Stadt setzen, wenn es um einen Fall geht. Oder hab ich jetzt was nicht mitbekommen?“ „Doch schon aber dieser eine Fall ist eine Ausnahme. Terazuma, würdest du bitte die Akte weiter reichen?“, der angesprochene nickte. „Weißt du wie hübsch das Mädel ist? Ist sie wirklich deine?“, wollte dieser wissen und fügte hinzu: „Respekt hätte nicht gedacht dass du etwas das Hand und Fuß hat hinbekommst.“ Die anderen kamen ähnliche Reaktionen aber keiner war so spöttisch wie Terazuma. „Sag mal, hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich dieses Mal ebenfalls bei den Ermittlungen helfe? Du und Hisoka könnt sicher jeden gebrauchen oder?“ „Hä? Wie jetzt?“, hatte er was nicht mitbekommen? Sein Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. Doch bei Terazumas Worten knurrte er. „Sag das noch mal du Arschloch! Was erlaubst du dir? Es ist nicht mal bewiesen dass ich der Vater bin.“ Wütend funkelte er den anderen an und dieser grinste nur. Hisoka stand auf sagte ihm etwas und drückte seinem Partner die Akte in die Hand. Immer noch irritiert, schlug er sie auf und erstarrte als er das Bild sah. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war ein Trick. Die anderen spielten ihm einen Streich. „Terazuma! Tsuzuki ruhe! Wir sind in einer Besprechung!“ Terazuma sah Tatsumi an und nickte nur. Sich mit dem Sekretär des Ministeriums anlegen war nicht gerade klug. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Tatsumi Tsuzuki der auf einmal sehr still war. Der Angesprochene sah auf. „Das ist doch nur ein Scherz oder? Ich meine ich hab keine Tochter. Jedenfalls nicht dass ich wüsste.“ Seine Gedanken kreisten um eine Frage. Wann? Wann sollte das gewesen sein? Etwa die Zeit nachdem Tatsumi die Partnerschaft mit ihm beendet hatte? „Ich kann dir versichern, es ist kein Scherz. Die Schülerin heißt Asato Kaya, sie wurde am 10. September 2000 in Nanako Tokio geboren. Sie hat lange dunkelbraune Haare, leicht gebräunte Haut und violette Augen. Wenige Tage nach ihrer Geburt, kam sie in ein Waisenhaus, da ihre Mutter plötzlich verstarb. Wie genau ist nicht bekannt. Aber ihre Kerze im Schloss der Kerzen verlöschte, während die von Kaya stärker wurde.“ Tatsumi sah zu den Gushoshin Zwillingen. „Habt ihr die Daten der Geburtsurkunde um die ich euch gebeten habe??“, kam es von Tatsumi und beide Vögel schwebten vor. „Ja. Hat zwar etwas gedauert aber wir haben etwas gefunden. Laut den Aufzeichnungen, gab ihre Mutter als Vater Asato Tsuzuki an.“ „Es kann ein Zufall sein ich meine es wird in Japan mehr als einen Asato Tsuzuki geben.“ „Schon aber keiner hat violette Augen! Sieh dir ihre Augen, an“, meinte Tatsumi und er wurde danach etwas ruhiger. „Kazutaka Muraki wurde wie schon erwähnt, bei zwei der vier Unfälle gesehen.“ Tsuzuki der den Erklärungen nur halb zuhörte brach sein Schweigen: „Gushoshin wisst ihr ob zu irgendeiner Zeit nicht menschliche DNA bei ihr gefunden wurde?“, wenn dem so war, dann musste nur noch ihre Mutter bestätigt werden, wenn diese eine Tobei Sakura geborene Wakuri war, dann hatte diese eine Nacht mit Sakura folgen gehabt. Die beiden Vögel sahen zu Tsuzuki der ernster als sonst wirkte. „Haben wir bei der Recherche dazu etwas gefunden?“, kam es von dem jüngeren. „Noch nicht. Aber das können wir überprüfen“, meinte der ältere. „Was ist mit der Mutter? Wisst ihr über diese etwas?“, hakte Tsuzuki nach und nun war es Tatsumi der antwortete: „Ja ihre Mutter hieß Tobei Sakura geborene Wakuri und sie wurde“, Tsuzuki unterbrach seinen ehemaligen Partner. „Tobei Sakura geborene Wakuri wurde am 6.März 1981 in Tokio geboren. Vier Monate nach der Hochzeit verstarb Ihr Mann bei einem Flugzeug Absturz. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war sie bereits mit ihrer ungeborenen Tochter im Vierten Monat schwanger.“ Immer noch geschockt saß er da und bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Tatsumi erklärte was sie machen würden. Hatte er Sakura nicht wirklich bei ihren Gesprächen nach dem Tod ihres Mannes nicht zugehört? Als sie ihm ihr Herz ausgeschüttet hatte. Trost gespendet und ihr etwas den Schmerz genommen. Ihr versichert, dass er sicher im Jenseits angekommen war und nicht in die Hölle gekommen war. Aber eine Tochter? Da hatte er wohl diesmal echt den Vogel abgeschossen. „TSUZUKI! HÖRST DU ZU!“, schrie Tatsumi und der angesprochene zuckte zusammen. „Was ist?“, kam es verwirrt von diesem. „Ich hab gerade erklärt, dass wir dafür sorgen, dass ihr beide du und Hisoka Asato Kaya beschützen werdet. „Wie sollen wir das machen?“, wollte Tsuzuki wissen. „Das hab ich gerade erklärt, wir werden es so ähnlich wie damals in Kyoto machen. Du wirst als Vertretungslehrer für Sozialkunde an ihre Schule und Hisoka als Austauschschüler in ihre Klasse und ihre Wohngruppe gehen und was die Kosten für Essen betrifft, nicht mehr wie 30000 Yen pro Tag und was noch wichtig ist. Es wird nicht über deine Unterkunft gemeckert.“ „Du alter Geizkragen Tatsumi“, murrte Tsuzuki und sah ihn an. „Du weißt wir müssen unsere Bilanzen im Gleichgewicht halten.“ „Ja. Aber 30000 Yen pro Tag für das Essen?“, wollte er wissen. Tatsumi rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Angenommen Kaya ist deine Tochter, was sich erst bestätigen müsste dann könntest du Kindergeld beantragen. Aber da sie über 15 Jahre alt ist, wird sich zeigen ob du es auch bekommst.“ Der Shinigami senkte den Kopf. Das war ja so klar, dass es mal wieder einen Haken gab. „Sind noch irgendwelche Fragen offen?“, kam es von Tatsumi und alle schüttelten die Köpfe. „Dann brecht ihr beide sofort auf“, er sah Hisoka und Tsuzuki an und beide verließen den Besprechungsraum um sich vorzubereiten. Als sie den Gang entlang gingen, brach Hisoka sein schweigen. „Sag mal Tsuzuki woher kennst du die Mutter von Kaya? Ich meine du hast viel gewusst, über eine Person die schon lange tot ist“, kam es von dem jüngeren und der ältere seufzte. „Das erklär ich dir, sobald Kaya in Sicherheit ist. Es ist etwas kompliziert.“ „Was ist daran kompliziert?, kam es von Hisoka. „Hast du schon mal von Herzen geliebt?“, fragte Tsuzuki und seufzte erneut aus. „Was hast dass damit zu tun?“, wollte der jüngere wissen. „I-ich“, Tsuzuki brach ab. „Ließ einfach meine Gefühle“, murmelte er und ließ diesen freien lauf. „Ich hab Tobei Sakura kurz nachdem Tatsumi als mein Partner gekündigt hat, kennen gelernt. Wir haben uns echt super verstanden und ich merkte, es war einfach mehr da. Aber ich war schon längst Shinigami wie sollte das werden? Also war ich einfach für sie da und irgendwie gab es einen Tag, sie hatte wirklich viel Stress mit ihrem damaligen Verlobten und da haben wir zu viel getrunken und dann sind wir im Bett gelandet. Es ist also sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ich Kayas Vater bin aber ich hab Sakura geliebt und es verflucht ein Shinigami zu sein. Schon seltsam als Mensch wollte ich nur sterben, und konnte es lange nicht und dann, dann bereue ich es tot zu sein.“ Tsuzukis Stimme war kurz vorm Brechen als er all seine Gefühle für Tobei Sakura offenbarte. „W-was?“, kam es irritiert und erschrocken von Hisoka umarmte seinen Partner, und sackte zusammen, als er die Emotionen spürte welche von dem älteren ausströmten. Sie waren intensiv und brachten den jüngeren fast um den Verstand. „So stark, viel zu stark“, kam es von diesem als er an der Wand kauerte. „Hisoka alles ok?“, besorgt sah Tsuzuki den jüngeren an. „Ich hab vergessen wie sehr dich sowas beeinflusst Wie gesagt ich glaube das Kaya meine Tochter ist.“, kam es von Tsuzuki und er half seinem Partner hoch. „J-ja nur deine Gefühle sie waren so überwältigend“, murmelte dieser. Wie würde das nur werden? Angenommen Muraki war wirklich in ihrer Nähe? Was würde er alles machen? Dieser Kerl war ein Monster, das keine Gefühle kannte, die Menschen verachtete, manipulierte und benutzte. Wenn Kaya wirklich Tsuzukis Tochter war und alles sprach dafür, wenn sie starb, Tsuzuki würde vermutlich erneut Toda rufen aber dann vermutlich nicht mehr zu ihm zurückkommen. Tokio vor der Wohngruppe Beide standen an der Straße die zur Wohngruppe führte. „Also laut Tatsumi sollst du dich in die Wohngruppe einschleusen und gehst auch in die Klasse von Kaya. Du hast also die gleichen Fächer wie sie. Ich selbst werde mich als neuer Sozialkundelehrer ausgeben aber erst ein paar Tage später dazu kommen. Gerade ist das Ministerium dabei alles in die Wegezuleiten, damit die Lehrerin nicht kommen kann“, meinte Tsuzuki und steckte den Umschlag mit der Akte ein. Er würde sie studieren und versuchen erst mal so etwas rauszufinden und das von seiner Unterkunft aus. Hisoka nickte und beide gingen weiter. „Meinst du dass du es ohne mich schaffst?“, wollte der jüngere der beiden wissen. „Ich schaff das schon. Keine Sorge.“ „Wenn was ist ruf mich an. Gushoshin ist ja bei mir. Durch ihn hab ich Kontakt zum Büro, die uns mit weiteren Informationen versorgen.“ Tsuzuki legte seinem Partner die Hand auf die Schulter, welche diese Wegschlug. „Viel Glück Hisoka“, murmelte Tsuzuki noch und verschwand. Hisoka sah ihm nach, dann nahm er den Koffer und betrat die Straße die zur Wohngruppe führte. Die Gruppenbetreuerin stand bereits unten und wartete. „Hallo du bist Kurosaki Hisoka?“, wollte sie wissen und sah auf den Zettel. Es war ja schon seltsam, warum ausgerechnet mitten im Schuljahr ein Junge wechselte, aber es hatte wohl seine Gründe. „Komm bitte mit ich stelle dich den anderen vor.“ Beide betraten die Wohngruppe. „Dies ist Kurosaki Hisoka ein neuer Junge in unserer Gruppe. Er wird ab morgen in Kayas Schule und Klasse gehen. Hisoka stell dich vor.“, kam es von der Betreuerin. „Ich bin Kurosaki Hisoka, 16 Jahre alt und hoffe wir kommen gut mit einander aus. Der Grund warum ich hier her, kam war einfach dass ich mit meiner Familie und ihren überzogenen Vorstellungen nicht klar kam. Mein Vater hat mich nach meiner älteren Schwester benannt, welche eine Totgeburt war und hat mich dem entsprechend auch aufgezogen und behandelt“, kam es von ihm. Der letzte Teil, war zwar nicht wirklich war, aber der Stress mit seiner Familie und der Fakt mit dem Namen schon. Sein Blick streifte über die versammelten Jugendlichen und blieb dann bei Kaya hängen. Welche ihn als einzige nur zu nickte. „Hisoka ich möchte dich bitten Kaya bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen. Sie hat eine Bronchitis und ihre Freundin Miaki kann nicht jeden Tag hier her kommen.“ Hisoka nickte. „Mach ich doch gerne, ich weiß wie schlimm so was sein kann.“ Tsuzuki selber, war den Tränen nahe. Tatsumi hatte ihn ernsthaft in einer 9 m² Wohnung einquartiert. Es gab einen Tisch in der Mitte einen Schrank in dem das Bettzeug war, eine Waschmaschine die draußen auf dem Flur stand, ein Kühlschrank in der Wohnung, so wie ein Bad. Schlafen musste er auf dem Boden, denn es gab kein Bett. Wie sehr er doch gerade Tatsumi hasste. Wenigstens war eine Küchenzeile da, aber erst würde er einkaufen müssen, denn im Kühlschrank herrschte gähnende Leere. Kapitel 3 Wenige Tage später, war die Bronchitis überstanden. Hisoka hatte Kaya zu ihrem Arzt begleitet und hätte diesen am liebsten sofort umgebracht, als er Muraki sah. Dieser hatte einfach nur gelächelt und dieses Lächeln hatte ihm gar nicht gefallen. Einen Aufstand, durfte er aber nicht anfangen. Das würde ihn verraten besonders, da Muraki wusste, wer und was er war. Wenn er daran dachte, wie Mariko damals reagiert hatte als herauskam, dass er und die anderen drei Shinigami waren. Die ärmste hatte allen Ernstes geglaubt, sie würden sie verfolgen um sie zu töten und am Ende starb sie durch Suzakus Feuer aber wenn Kaya wirklich Tsuzukis Tochter war und danach sah alles aus, wie würde sie reagieren? Es könnte in einer ähnlichen Tragödie enden und Tsuzuki würde endgültig den Lebenswillen verlieren, er hatte nach Kyoto schon lange genug gebraucht sich zu erholen. Nein! Diesmal musste es klappen, diesmal mussten er Kaya schützen um Tsuzukis willen. Er wollte seinen Partner nicht noch einmal so gebrochen erleben. Als sie am nächsten Morgen die Klassentür öffneten. „He Kaya na wie geht es dir?“, wollte Miaki wissen als sie ihre Freundin sah. „Super, die Bronchitis hab ich überstanden. War gestern bei meinem Arzt und er hat bestätigt, dass ich wieder gesund bin. Bedeutet, ich kann heute auch wieder bei meiner Arbeit weiter machen.“ „Sag mal Kaya, was hat dich dazu bewegt, zu Dr. Muraki zu gehen?“, kam es von Hisoka. „Mir wurde nämlich gesagt, unsere Wohngruppe, hätte einen Arzt.“ Kaya sah Hisoka an. „Stimmt auch aber unser eigentlicher Arzt, hatte die Praxis geschlossen. Deswegen, zu irgendeinem musste ich ja gehen und wäre er nicht gewesen, hätte mich vermutlich ein Auto überfahren, als ich mich dreimal auf die Straße gelegt habe. Ein Riemen meiner Sandale ist damals gerissen und die Autofahrer, waren sehr ungehalten, er hat mich von der Straße runtergeholt, sonst hätte mich eines wohl noch überfahren“, meinte sie und setzte sich an ihren Platz. Hisoka senkte den Kopf und begann zu überlegen. Warum machte Muraki das? Es musste einen Grund geben. Aber, welchen? „Verstehe und warum hast du keinen anderen genommen?“ „Ich hätte sonst zu lange suchen müssen und als mir seine Visitenkarte ins Auge fiel hab ich gedacht, warum ewig durch die Stadt, rennen, wenn ich doch schon eine Adresse bekommen habe.“ „Seine Visitenkarte?“, wollte Hisoka wissen. Bisher, hatte sich seine Gesprächsaufnahme hauptsächlich um das Vertrauen aufbauen gedreht. „Genau. Er hat sie mir, an dem Montagnachmittag gegeben. Miaki war noch dabei. Es war der gleiche Tag an dem mich abends noch der Ast beinahe erwischt hat.“ „Stimmt, das hast du erwähnt. Was genau ist passiert? Ich meine einfach so fällt ein Ast ja nicht runter, sofern er nicht so marode und morsch ist“, antwortete der Brünette. „Es war wirklich seltsam an jenem Abend. Miaki hat mich noch ein Stück begleitet, weil ich Toilettenpapier für unsere Wohngruppe kaufen sollte und als ich in die Straße zum Vierundzwanzigstunden Supermarkt, einbog, ist etwas sehr merkwürdiges passiert. Von jetzt auf gleich färbte sich der Mond rot einfach so ohne dass eine Mondfinsternis angekündigt worden wäre. Dann tauchte Dr. Muraki auf und hat bis ich mit dem Einkauf fertig war auf mich gewartet und mich bis zur Wohngruppe begleitet.“ Sie erzählte ihm was sich beim ersten Treffen alleine mit diesem am Montag zugetragen hatte. Hisoka nickte und legte die rechte Hand ans Kinn. Was bezweckte Muraki? „Shino weißt du wo Sensei Miyagawa ist? Oder wann wir heute bei ihr Unterricht haben?“, kam es von Kaya an ihren Klassenkameraden. „Ach ja du warst ja beim Direktor als die Morgenansprache kam. Wir haben einen Vertretungslehrer in Sozialkunde bekommen. Sensei Miyagawa hat sich die Grippe eingefangen. Kann also noch eine ganze Weile dauern, ehe sie wieder da ist.“ Kaya nickte. Würde ihr Referat noch etwas warten. Als es zur ersten Stunde klingelte setzten sich alle und starrten zur Tür durch welche der Vertretungslehrer kam. „Wow er sieht dir ähnlich besonders seine Augen“, flüsterte Miaki. Kaya konnte nur nicken und viele Schülerinnen und auch Schüler waren schon hin und weg von dem Lehrer. „Also ich hab mich heute Morgen schon mal vorgestellt aber ich bin Asato Tsuzuki und die Vertretung für Sensei Miyagawa. Ich hab die Information bekommen, das Asato Kaya ein Referat halten soll. Ist sie denn da? Wenn ja komm bitte nach vorne und trag es uns vor.“ „Ja“, meinte die Schülerin, stand mit klopfenden Herzen auf und lief nach vorne. „Ich hab das Thema Shinigami und hier ist, das was ich rausgefunden habe.“ Sie machte eine Pause. „Shinigami sind spirituelle Wesen deren Aufgabe es ist die Seelen verstorbener, welche die Erde noch nicht verlassen haben, ins Jenseits zu begleiten. Für die Menschen unsichtbar durchwandern sie Japan. Jedoch wann immer man einen Shinigami sieht, obwohl andere ihn nicht sehen so ist es ein Zeichen dass man sterben wird. Lebende Menschen werden von ihnen nicht beeinflusst, da nur Menschen die dem Tode geweiht sind sie sehen. Deswegen führen sie bei lebenden Menschen nicht zum Tod. Man bezeichnet sie auch als Todesgott oder Totengott. Sie sind aber im Gegensatz zu einem westlichen Gott nicht allmächtig. Deswegen wäre eine treffendere Bezeichnung Todesengel, Totengeist oder Todesgeist und sie sind eher mit dem in der westlichen Religion verbreiteten Sensenmann gleichzusetzen. Vor allem in der Popkultur erfreuen sie sich großer Beliebtheit und es gibt viele Anime und Manga in denen sie vorkommen.“ Danach endete sie schon und ging zurück auf ihren Platz. Tsuzuzki nickte. „Danke ein gutes Referat eine glatte 2, auch wenn ich sagen, muss dass du die Shiki-“, weiter kam der Shinigami nicht denn Hisoka hatte ihm ein Buch an den Kopf geworfen. „Sensei, fahren sie mit dem Unterricht fort, und labern sie hier nicht nur rum.“ Gelächter brandete auf. „Kann ich sie später noch etwas fragen?“, meinte Hisoka als sich alle beruhigt hatten. „Es geht um die Hausaufgabe. Es ist sehr wichtig für mich“, fügte er hinzu. „Natürlich kein Problem. Einfach nach dem Unterricht einen Moment da bleiben.“ Auch wenn Tsuzuki etwas naiv und manchmal planlos wirkte, wusste er genau, wenn sein Partner etwas rausgefunden hatte und genau das schien der Fall zu sein. Die Klasse bis auf Hisoka war gegangen und die beiden Shinigami sahen sich an. „Was ist los Hisoka?“, wollte Tsuzuki wissen. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach die Shikigami erwähnen du Baka. Aber das ist nicht der Hauptgrund. „Ich fürchte fast Muraki benutzt Kaya als Köder um dich in eine Falle zu locken. Ich hab etwas mit Miaki gesprochen und sie gefragt, wie Kaya so ist. Miaki hat mir interessante Sachen gesagt und auch Kaya hat mir etwas Ähnliches kurz vor dem Unterricht erzählt.“ „Wirklich?“, kam es von dem dunkelhaarigen. „Was haben sie gesagt?“ Der jüngere fing an zu berichten, was Miaki und auch Kaya erzählt hatten. „Also Kaya scheint Muraki zu vertrauen, Miaki nicht.“ „Das gefällt mir nicht. Wir müssen ihr klar machen, das Muraki gefährlich ist.“ „Aber wie?“, wollte Hiskoka wissen. „Keine Ahnung, das ist es ja“, meinte Tsuzuki. „Sie vielleicht erst mal ins Ministerium bringen? Du weißt Muraki kann da nicht hin sie wäre erst mal sicher und wegen der Schule und der Wohngruppe, das regelt das Ministerium.“ „Vermutlich wirklich am besten aber wie wollen wir das bewerkstelligen, Shino und Miaki könnten bereits auch in Gefahr sein“, kam es von Hisoka. Beide waren so in das Gespräch vertieft dass sie nicht mitbekamen wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. „Ministerium?“, kam eine leise Stimme und beide sahen zur Tür, in der Miaki und Shino standen. Kapitel 4 Die beiden Shinigami drehten die Köpfe. Wie lange steht ihr beiden schon hier?“, wollte Hisoka wissen. „Lang genug um zu wissen, dass Ihr Regierungstypen seid die Kaya als Experiment wollen und euch deshalb hier eingeschlichen habt. Aber das werden wir nicht zulassen“, meinte Shino und trat einen Schritt vor. „Genau, wenn ihr Kaya haben wollt, dann nur über unsere Leichen“, fügte Miaki hinzu und sah wie Tsuzuki abwehrend die Hände hob. „Nein. Nein ihr versteht da etwas völlig falsch. Wir sind nicht von irgendwelchen Regierungseinrichtungen und wir haben auch nicht vor sie für Experimente zu missbrauchen“, fing er an. „Ach nein? Was soll dann diese Scharade? Was ist das für ein Ministerium? Wenn es nicht von der Regierung ist? Von wegen Problem mit den Hausaufgaben!“, brauste Shino auf. Hisoka sah die beiden an und meinte dann: „Wir sind Shinigami und arbeiten in der Vorladungsabteilung des Hades-Ministeriums.“ „Hades-Ministerium? Vorladungsabteilung? Shinigami?“, kam es von Miaki. „Wirklich eine dümmere Ausrede ist euch wohl echt nicht eingefallen. Jeder weiß das Shinigami ins Reich der Mythen und Legenden gehören.“ Hisoka verdrehte die Augen, als Tsuzuki einem traurigen Hund glich. Er konnte förmlich sehen wie Tränen sein Gesicht hinab liefen die Ohren und Rute die er dann symbolisch bekam schlaf runter hingen und er winselte. Auch Shino und Miaki sahen das und blickten sich verwirrt an. Was war das bitte für ein Sensei? Der war ja völlig Banane. „Wenn ihr beiden uns nicht glaubt, warum heilt dann diese Wunde sofort?“, kam es von Hisoka und er nahm seinen Zirkel und stach die Spitze so tief er konnte in den Handrücken. Zeigte die Wunde Miaki und Shino. Diese beobachteten fasziniert, wie die Wunde heilte als sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatten. „Aber warum dann diese Geheimnistuerei?“, kam es von Miaki, als sie nun langsam begriff was Sache war. „Nun ja die Lebenden sollen es nicht unbedingt wissen, aber da sie vier Mal tödlich verunglücktee und bei zwei der vier Unfälle Dr. Muraki in ihr Nähe war, wurden wir eingeschaltet. Denn wenn er auftaucht, dann ist es nie gut. Deswegen wollen wir Kaya zu uns nach Meifun also die Unterwelt bringen um sie zu schützen und einen Vaterschaftstest zu machen.“ „Ok aber warum wird dann so ein Geheimnis darum gemacht?“, wollte Miaki wissen. „Das letzte Mal als wir uns in einer Schule eingeschlichen haben um eine Schülerin zu schützen, wurde sie von Muraki so stark manipuliert, das sie am Ende starb und Tsuzuki hat es nur schwer verkraftet. Ich will nicht, dass er da noch mal durch muss. Es war schrecklich. Er hat sich selbst aufgegeben und wollte sich deswegen sogar töten.“ Miaki zog die Luft scharf ein als sie hörte dass das in Kyoto gewesen war und was in der alten Hauptstadt vorgefallen war. „Von dem Feuer in der Universität habe ich in den Nachrichten gehört. Es war in allen Medien. Stimmt es das dort Menschen geklont wurden?“ „Dazu dürfen wir nichts sagen, wir wurden nur von einem Kollegen um Hilfe gebeten da er den Mörder von mehreren Frauen nicht hatte fassen können.“ Shino nickte und lehnte die Tür bei, damit sie nun ungestört zuhören konnten, als sie in alles eingeweiht wurden. „Also ist Kaya für Muraki nur ein Objekt, das man benutzt?“, fragte am Ende Miaki. „Ja das ist sie. Ein Objekt wie Mariko und Maki, wie Maria Wong oder Tsubaki Hime“, kam es von Hisoka, welcher bei dem letzten Namen schlucken musste. Tsuzuki sah ihn an. Er verstand sofort, was mit seinem Partner, los war. Auch ihm wurde das Herz heute noch schwer, wenn er an Sakura dachte und bei dem Gedanken das Muraki Kaya benutzte, wurde ihm schlecht. Shino und Miaki hörten genau zu und nickten ab und an. Als sich langsam ein klares Bild für sie ergab. Vielleicht konnten sie ja etwas bewirken. Vor der Tür Sie wollte gerade die Tür öffnen als ihr Name fiel. Schweigend hörte sie zu als ihr Lehrer, ihr neuer Mitschüler und ihre beiden Freunde über sie redeten Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie von Muraki und seinen Taten hörte, auch wer der Lehrer war. Ihr Vater. Sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht, wankte zurück und stieß gegen die Wand. Ihre Augen schock geweitet, starrte sie auf die Türe. Das konnte nicht sein, das war nicht wahr. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war nicht real. Immer noch geschockt lehnte sie an der Wand. Schritte näherten sich und schnell wie der Blitz verschwand sie um die Ecke. Als auch schon Tsuzuki sich umschaute. „Seltsam“, meinte er und sah die anderen an. „Wir sollten das später weiter besprechen“, meinte er und die drei Schüler gingen aus der Klasse und zum nächsten Unterricht. Gerade als Kaya ihnen entgegen kam. „Wo wart ihr so lange? Ich soll euch hohlen unser Sensei ist echt sauer, weil ihr nicht da wart“, meinte sie. Davon dass sie das Gespräch belauscht hatte, zeigte sie nicht. Später in der Boutique Nach der Schule ging sie direkt weiter zur Boutique in welcher sie arbeitete und dachte über das Gespräch nach. „Kaya alles in Ordnung?“, wollte ihre Chefin wissen und die Angesprochene sah auf. „Ja alles bestens nur etwas Stress in der Schule“, meinte diese. „Na dann“, die Chefin wendete sich ab als die Türklingel ging. „Oh ein Kunde, wie wäre es wenn du dich um ihn kümmerst“, meinte die Chefin und ein Rotschimmer legte sich auf die Wangen der Frau. „Hmm?“, meinte Kaya und sah zu ihrer Vorgesetzten ehe sie sich um drehte. „H-hallo Dr. Muraki“; kam es von ihr. „Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?“, wollte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme wissen. „Nun ich brauche neue Krawatten und war hier in der Nähe“, meinte er. „Wenn sie mir sagen, welche Farbe die Krawatte haben soll, kann ich ihnen helfen. Ich würde rot oder blau empfehlen. Ein schönes Burgunderrot oder ein kräftiges Marineblaue. Sie unterstreichen zudem ihren Charakter. Aber auch Anthrazit würde ihnen stehen. Korallenrot oder Türkis passen nicht, zu ihrem Charakter.“ „Nun sie sind die Expertin was das betrifft und werden schon was finden“, meinte er lächelnd und folgte ihr zu den Krawatten und beobachtete wie sie welche heraus suchte. Kaya nahm verschiedene Krawatten und reichte sie ihm. „Diese hier sind aus Seide. Wenn sie einmal fühlen, spüren sie die kühle des Stoffes.“ Der Arzt und wahnsinnige Serienmörder strich mit seiner Hand einmal über den Stoff der Krawatte. „In der Tat, er fühlt sich sehr angenehm an“, stimmte Muraki ihr zu. „Die hier sind aus reiner Kashmir Wolle. Sie haben eine ganz andere Textur und sind denn noch angenehm zu tragen“, erklärte sie und holte dann noch mal ein paar hervor. „Diese hier bestehen aus 50% Kashmir und 50% Seide.“ „Ja sie sind ebenfalls sehr weich und fühlen sich gut an. Welche glauben sie würden am ehesten passen? Sie werden schon die richtige empfehlen.“ „Nun ich möchte diesen Beruf lernen, aber noch bin ich eine einfache Angestellt die noch nicht mal in der Ausbildung ist. Aber ich würde zu Seide raten. Diese Faser ist zwar etwas empfindlicher als Baumwolle oder Leinen aber sie trägt sich sehr gut und man spürt sie kaum wenn man sie trägt.“ „Ich denke ich nehme die aus Seide.“ Kaya nickte und führte ihn in Richtung der Kasse, als die Tür aufging und Hisoka eintrat. KApitel 5 Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Geschichten By Verena Kategorie:Fantasy-Geschichten Kategorie:Fanfictions Kategorie:By Kojotenpfote